Blue Eyes
by oyasumiQuincy
Summary: Fai asks about his eyes. warning: blind!Fai. AU-ish.


**Title:** Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys…but if I did, well, I'd damn be rich…and there would've been a TRC Season 3 by now. haha =P

**A/N:** Fluff, anyone? Enjoy :)

Blue Eyes

* * *

"_. . . A blue eye is a true eye . . ._"

(William R. Alger, Oriental Poetry)

"ne, Kuro-pii, what color are my eyes?" asked Fai. He was sitting on a beach rock, hugging his knees. He was looking at the horizon; rather, he seemed to be looking at the horizon. He was sporting a small smile and deep breaths as the land breeze blew gradually towards the sea while the man below him, the one sitting on the sand and was called Kurogane, stared steadily at the setting sun.

"Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you it is blue?" Kurogane grumbled. "And it's Kurogane! Ku-ro-ga-ne! Kurogane!" he added gruffly.

Fai chuckled. He loved teasing Kurogane. He loved hearing his irritated voice. He was blind, and yet Kurogane still puts up with him and his silly antics. Fai loved everything about this man. And most of all, he loved how Kurogane stayed with him despite his condition.

"Hai, Kuro-wanwan!" he said smilingly, raising his right arm both in defense and in jest of a promise. Kurogane snorted in response and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Kuro-wanko," Fai said, his voice changing from a loud tone to a softer one. "What is the color blue like?" he asked.

Kurogane looked at Fai. The blonde's eyes were lidded while he felt and played with the patterns on the rock he was sitting on. Kurogane sighed and smirked. The loveliest scene was playing right before his eyes and the man on the rock couldn't even see how beautiful he looks right now.

"ne, Kuro-chan, answer me," Fai insisted, lips pouting unconsciously. Kurogane sneered. "Alright," he told Fai. The blonde looked at his direction and rested his chin on the hand that was on his knee. He was confused at Kurogane's answer.

"Blue," Kurogane thought loudly. He thought of things that reminded him of blue and deliberated whether he'd tell Fai of the good things or the bad things that blue represented. "Blue is like the sky and the seas," he paused. Definitely the good things.

"It's like the robes of kings…" He looked at Fai. The man's eyes were closed, as if imagining the things that Kurogane was saying. Kurogane smiled, silently thanking that Fai couldn't see him right now. "…and the sapphires of their crowns," he finished.

"It sounds lovely, the blue color, that is," Fai replied. His eyes were still closed and he was smiling. "ne, Kuro-rin…"

"Hn?" Kurogane asked idly. The sea has almost eaten up most of the sun, and surely, the kids will be looking for them soon. "What is it?" he asked again.

"Blue…" Fai said. "Do you like it? Do you like blue?"

Kurogane pondered on the question. He never really liked blue. It feels so cold and melancholic. It makes him think of pale people, of sadness, of loneliness. It makes him think of tears, of sorrow, of misery…

…_of Fai_.

Kurogane looked at Fai again. His eyes were open now and he was back to staring at the horizon. He was smiling and waiting for Kurogane to answer. Before Kurogane was able to respond, Syaoran's voice was heard through the air. It was time for dinner.

Kurogane stood up and adjusted his clothes. He removed the sand from his pants and grabbed Fai's elbow to help him come down from the rock.

"I don't like blue," he said plainly. _I love it_, he continued in his thoughts.

Fai touched Kurogane's cheek with a genuine smile on his face. "That's all right Kuro-pii. It's okay that you don't like blue. Thank you," he said, blue eyes round with beauty.

Kurogane smirked. Fai need not hear the rest of his sentence. He only needs to feel it.

"Let's go," Kurogane said. He held Fai's hand and led him back to the house. Fai grinned and stayed standing in his spot.

He laughed as Kurogane stopped and looked at him. "I love you too, Kurogane," Fai said.

Kurogane snickered. "Idiot," he replied. Fai laughed louder and ran to where Kurogane was standing.

That was the closest to an "I love you too" that he could get from Kurogane.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews, onegai?

aah..I just love fluff ^___^


End file.
